


Waterfalls In The City

by hazelandglasz



Category: Flashdance (1983), Glee
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daisyccolfer asked : "15. " So I found this waterfall..." with Klaine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalls In The City

Kurt is torn between laughing his ass off or being very concerned.

Blaine was out tonight, getting a drink with his cast and crew, so Kurt expected him to be in a bit of a mess.

But not this.

Not soaked to his bone, hair plastered to his skull and shoes audibly sloshing with each step.

“Wh-what happened?”

Blaine, if possible, looks even more sheepish.

“Well, i was walking home with Louis and Kit,” he starts, stepping out of his clothes–Good Lord, even his undershirt is soaked, what about his …

And there it is.

Blaine’s favorite [pair ](http://media.happysocks.com/media/catalog/product/cache/21/image/1024x600/5f627f3162e33ffa92ef3c6e2bd23f47/m/u/muwjb-pol-045_m2_1.png)of underwear.

Well, Kurt’s favorite pair of underwear owned by Blaine, in any case.

Completely soaked.

Wow is it hot in here or what.

“…and so, I found this waterfall in the middle of Chinatown, go figure right?”

Wow, so so hot and wet and glistening and has his husband been working out behind his back?

“Kurt?”

“Uh?”

Blaine starts giggling, but a sneeze interrupts him, and Kurt pushes all thought of reenacting “Flashdance”’s [opening scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkSKfP5OUTA) to go in care-mode.

“Come here, let’s get you all dried up and in bed.”

Pushed aside, but not forgotten–far from it.


End file.
